


I Ain’t Been This Wet In Years (Water)

by Marie_The_Lion



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_The_Lion/pseuds/Marie_The_Lion
Summary: Once Jennie begrudgingly joins her friends for an end-of-the-semester bar crawl, Jennie meets an exotic dancer that blows her mind.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is my first smut guys! I’m hoping you guys like it. Took a long hiatus (sorry about that), but during that time I have worked on my formatting and writing skills so hopefully this is a lot better than my previous works. Feedback is much appreciated. Love y’all! 
> 
> -M

Chapter 1: Steamy Introductions

It was another Friday night at the club. Music blasting, drinks flowing, and people grinding. Jennie wanted none of this ongoing pub crawl from place to place with her college buddies. She may be freshly 21, but god she felt 35 in this joint. The obscene amount of clothed sex going on on the dance floor wasn’t enticing to Jennie in the slightest, it only made her scoff all the more and take another long sip of her dirty martini. She definitely wasn’t drunk enough for this. ‘Only twenty more minutes until the next Uber...to the next club. Ugh.’ Jennie thought. “Hey! Quit being such a virgin and come dance with me!” Lisa yelled over the pumping music. “Only until we get to the next club!” Jennie said as she took hold of Lisa’s hands, moving to the deep bass. “Club? It’s a little more than that J” Lisa exclaimed as she moved her hands to rest on the brunette’s hips. 

————————————————————

“You brought us to a strip club?!” Jennie shrieked as she desperately tried to keep her focus on the floor as to not lock eyes with any of the multiple pieces of eye candy waltzing around the strip club. “What’s got your panties in a twist Jennie? You came out like, two years ago. Plus no one here cares, it’s a gay friendly club” Jisoo said as she patted Jennie on the back in an attempt to soothe her gay panic. Nayeon sighed as she said “Guys she’s a lost cause. Cmon, let’s go get settled by the stage while she self-soothes.”, and with that, Nayeon, Jisoo, Lisa, and Chaeyoung made their way to the main stage to save a prime spot for the next show. 

Jennie tried not to bump into anyone as she made her way over to the bar. “Just a water please. I feel like there’s no use in getting hammered” Jennie muttered to the bartender. Jennie nearly choked as she finally looked up from her drink to see the source of the whooping and hollering by the main stage. She saw Chaeyoung pound a shot and wave over one of the strippers on the stage to shove a bill in her thong. That stripper by the way, was capital H hot. Tall, at least 5”10, long, light blue hair, and a huge rack. “I mean I’m more of a small boobs girl” Jennie muttered as she set down her water. “I mean, I’m like a C-cup, at least that’s what it was last time I went to Victoria’s Secret, does that count?” 

Jennie whipped her head around to see a stripper...or a waitress? She was dressed just as scandalously as the other girls here, but she was holding a tray in her hand. “O-oh um...I mean yes? I-MEAN-no! Uh.....I would have to think on it.” Jennie stuttered out as she tried to keep her eyes on the server’s eyes, not her rack. “I’m just pulling your chain sweetie. But I wasn’t just here to eavesdrop, your friends over there ordered some shots for you.” The waitress points to Jennie’s pack of friends, Lisa and Jisoo exchanging high-fives and winks as Nayeon and Chaeyoung fake-make out with each other. Jennie groans as the waitress sets her shots down. “Fuck, I’m sorry. They are super drunk right now. These shots won’t go to waste.” Jennie huffed out as she threw back one of the shots. “I’m almost done with my waitressing duty, I could always take one or two of those off your hands.” The girl offered. “Go right ahead” Jennie blurted as she set her shot glass on the bar. “What’s your name?” “Rosé.” “Like the wine?” Jennie questioned. The server giggled “Yes, like the wine. You’re much cuter up close Jennie.” Rosé purred. Jennie almost choked on her second shot, “They told you my name?” Jennie asked, “Yes and no. No they didn’t up front, but I asked. I was right though. Pretty girl, pretty name.” Rosé flashed a smile at her before taking a second shot. 

Jennie sat there and took in the sight before her. The blond hair with a grey ombré. A skin tight black dress with slits that showed her fair skin. Her cat eye makeup. The magenta lip gloss that perfectly glazed over her plump lips. Her boobs were definitely a sight to see. Maybe she’s wearing a push-up bra? Or are her boobs naturally that-“I see you’re staring at my C-cups. Take your time Jennie, I’m not going anywhere.” Rosé commented as she flashed her a wink. “Listen, I got an idea. Since I am.....now off of my shift, I can offer you a little something for bearing with my excessive flirting.” Rosé said. “Oh I don’t mind the flirting. You’re really.....you’re a vision honestly. I promise this isn’t the alcohol either.” Jennie spilled as she took another glance at the woman. “Well follow me, I know the perfect place.” The blond took her hand and led her to the private rooms. “Holy shit um...are w-we doing what I think we’re gonna do?” “You mean I’m gonna give you a private lap dance? Yes. I’ve been wanting to do this since I first laid eyes on you. I can’t wait to make you squirm.” Rosé cooed as she pointed Jennie to the velvet black chair in the center of the room. ‘Fuck I’m in for a long ride’ was the thought that popped up in Jennie’s head before she saw that tight black dress come off. 

To be continued in chapter 2


	2. Ride of her life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie gets the best lapdance of her life.

As Jennie saw the exotic dancer strip from her black dress, she realized that god really was a woman. Rosé was left in nothing but a lacy black push up bra and a lacy black thong to match. “Fuck your ass looks so good” Jennie thought, or so it seemed that she thought until the blond answered “Why thank you, J, I’m glad you like it.” as she connected her phone to the Bluetooth sound system and hit play. 

Swimming with a Pisces every night. Ain’t really that deep, but he deep inside.  
Head like a Scorpio  
Shy like a Cancer, water all in them planets 

The song went on as the blonde came over to Jennie and leaned to put her mouth to her ear. “It’ll be even better when it’s in your hands.” She whispered as she tugged on the brunette’s ear. Jennie tried to bite back a groan as the girl moved to straddle her hips, flipping her beautiful hair to the side as she slowly began her grind to the beat. 

It’s the way you drink it down like you’re thirsty  
Tie me up, pin me down, show no mercy  
Nibble on it, kissing it like a Hershey  
You could be the boss, I’ll let you work me 

Rosé scooted even loser to the brunette, pressing their bodies together as she murmured “You can touch me, you know? I want you to touch me.” Jennie smirked nervously, thinking of a smooth comeback as to not look like an idiot, “Good, I’ve been thinking about it since we got in here.” She said confidently as she moved her hands to grip the stripper’s hips, beginning to move her own hips to match her grind. Rosé tried not to moan as she egged the girl on “Cmon baby, don’t tease me. You know you want to touch it.” Jennie finally slid her hands down to grip her ass. Jennie began to grind in earnest now, matching the other’s thrust as she gripped on the girl’s ass, eventually getting bold enough to give it a light smack. “Mmm! Fuck I liked that baby. More.” Rosé moaned out, her resolve crumbling. Jennie was beginning to burst at the seems as well, groaning as she gave the stripper’s ass another smack, much harder than the previous one. Jennie loved the reactions she was getting from the woman in front of her, but she needed more. She leaned forward to latch onto the stripper’s neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. “Mmm please...Jennie, I can’t hold back anymore. Please!” Rosé moaned out as her grinding began to become more sloppy and random then the previously consistent slow grind. “Please what Rosé?”, Jennie asked confidently. It should be noted that Jennie liked being confident, but that feeling was one that Jennie felt rarely. But this girl made her feel like she was the hottest person on earth, even though the hottest person in her world was sitting in her lap. “Please fuck me Jennie! Please baby I’m so ready for you.” Rosé yelled out. “That’s all you needed to say. Now lose the bra, I’ll do the rest.” Jennie ordered. 

We both know it’s never really goodbye  
I swear it’s like we do this all the time  
That shit be turnin’ me on, I cannot lie  
And can’t nobody else do that for me

As the next song began to play, Rosé felt like she couldn’t go fast enough as she reached to unhook her bra and toss it carelessly on the floor before leaning in and capturing the brunette’s lips. Jennie moaned into the kiss, biting the blond’s lips as the other girl slipped her tongue into the other’s mouth. The blonde moaned as Jennie moved her hand to palm the blond’s boobs, twirling one of her nipples while she tried desperately to keep grinding back against the stripper. “Baby, please touch me I’m basically throbbing right now.” Rosé begged as Jennie finally started to move her hand down to trace the outlines of her toned stomach, taking in the adorable tattoo of a cherry blossom on her right hip. She trailed down to ghost past Rosé’s clit, tugging her panties to the side to graze over her slit. “Fuck you’re so wet. Also I can’t believe you shave so well, I mean you have to be waxing it.” Jennie rambled as she slowly ran her fingers over the stripper’s wet pussy. “Yes, I get it waxed every two weeks but that doesn’t fucking matter please get inside me-ahhhh!” Rosé moaned out as Jennie finally plunged her finger into her vagina. “Mmm, you’re so fucking tight Rosé, I can already feel you clenching around me.” The brunette groaned out. Rosé started to grind her hips steadily again, riding the girl’s finger. “More, baby, more! Please!” Rosé moaned out, whining loudly as Jennie sunk another finger inside her. 

Ain’t no cap cap cap  
Make you mad mad mad  
Why I gotta fuck you up to make you fuck like that?  
Pickin’ fights so you can put it down like that  
Get in your bag like that, yeah

Rosé continued to bounce on the girl’s fingers as Jennie moved her thumb to rub on her clit. Rosé whined as she bucked her hips into the newly added source of pleasure. It was all starting to build up, she could feel herself nearing the edge. “Baby-ahhhnnn-I’m so c-close. Please baby one more finger and I’ll cum.” Jennie didn’t have the heart to make the girl wait, so she followed orders and thrusted another finger inside of her pussy, pounding into her even harder as she rubbed the palm of her hand against her clit. “Hnggh fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes baby fuck I’m cumming l’m cumming!” Rosé could barely finish her rambling before gasping as she came all over the brunette’s fingers. Jennie just wanted to take it all in, seeing the girl’s eyes roll back into her head and wondering if her cum was going to soak through her pants before her own arousal. This wasn’t her first time at the rodeo though, she knew what to do. 

She slowed her fingers down as Rosé started to come down from her high. “Holy shit that was so hot” Jennie blurted out as she slowed the motion of her fingers inside the girl above her. “Shit, I could say the same thing.” Rosé breathed out as she moved the hair that was stuck to her forehead from sweat. “It’s been a little while, you should probably get back to your friends honey.” The stripper suggested, whining as she eased off of Jennie’s fingers and attempted to stand up and put her bra back on and readjust her ruined underwear. She ended up saying fuck it and throwing them in her work bag as she slipped her dress back on. “Will I ever see you again?” Jennie asked innocently. She didn’t want this to be a hit it and quit it. This girl was the most beautiful thing she had ever saw. And she was charming. Charismatic. Funny. “I would love to see you again if this is what I get from the first meeting. Can I give you my number?” Rosé asked. “Definitely” Jennie responded, handing the girl her phone after she was done adjusting her dress and try to look like she didn’t just get fucked senseless. “That hickey is definitely gonna give it away...sorry I kind of got carried away.” Jennie said as the blonde in front of her finished putting her contact in her phone. “I don’t mind people thinking I’m seeing someone. Not like I want anyone else trying to make a move on me when I can cum like that from you.” Rosé winked as she handed the phone back to her and grabbed her bag. “Nice meeting you Jennie. Hope I’ll see you again very soon.” The stripper reiterated her swoon with a kiss on the cheek as she waltzed out of the room. Jennie facepalmed as she thought of how she’s going to explain the cum stain on her pants and the amount of time she had been gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go. I actually had my girlfriend proofread it to make sure I didn’t have any errors in it haha. She gave it a 10/10, but I hope y’all will still give me feedback on how I did since this is my first smut. Thank y’all for reading, the story is not over yet :) Also the songs mentioned in this chapter are Water and F&MU from Kehlani, both songs are from her latest album ‘It was Good Until it Wasn’t’. It’s a bomb album, check it out if you’re curious! 
> 
> -M


	3. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie gets more acquainted with Rosé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a warning, I didn’t add it into the tags because I didn’t want to spoil the surprise, but this chapter will include wet dreams and sexting. Tell me what you think in the comments if you’d like :) 
> 
> -M

Jennie straightened up and looked at herself in the mirror of the private room after the blond walked out. “Holy shit, I just had sex with a stripper. A really really hot stripper. The hottest fucking girl I’ve ever met in my fucking life holy shit!” Jennie mentally high-fived herself. She felt like she was on top of the world. She walked out of the private room and went to see what her friends were up to. “Jen! Holy shit where have you been man?! You should have seen it, Jisoo got invited onstage by one of the strippers and-“ Lisa cut herself off as her eyes scanned up and down, examining her friend. “Holy shit! Is that a cum stain?! Did you guys fuck back there?!” Lisa shrieked. Jennie quickly attempted to shut her friend up by smacking her hand over her mouth. “Lisa holy shit calm down! To answer your question.....yes we did have sex. And yes, I got her number. But no, you cannot go boasting it to everyone, especially Kai! He cannot find out this shit went down!” Jennie explained. “Can I move my hand now?” Jennie raised an eyebrow. Lisa nodded. “Just...I mean I knew you two would end up flirting like crazy because she looked like she wanted to bend you over the moment she looked over at you, and I knew this girl was totes your type! And I promise I won’t let this get back to Kai. That guy doesn’t need another excuse to be a douche.” Lisa said as she wrapped Jennie into a hug. “Um hate to break up the bromance going on but our Uber is here so we gotta bounce...” Nayeon said, snapping to get their attention as the music was still loud in the club. 

————————————————————

Jennie felt surprisingly sober as she waived her friends goodbye and made her way to her apartment. “Hey Dubu, you miss me?” She asked to her Pomeranian, who happily barked in response. After hopping in the shower to wash off the smell of all the clubs she went to, Jennie laid in bed, scrolling on Instagram. ‘Cmon, she doesn’t live under a rock, she must have social media.’ Jennie thought as she plugged her name into the search bar. Six results. ‘Let’s see...this one looks like her but they have red hair. I mean she obviously dyes it so this is probably her.’ She thought as she clicked on the profile. “Roseanne Park...that’s her full name? I wonder why she goes by Rosé, must be a nickname...” Jennie said to herself as she read her bio. ‘21//Single//Australian Native//Bi Pride 💜💗💙’ “Australian native? I mean I guess I could hear a little bit of an accent. She must not have lived there for too long because the accent was faint.” Jennie said to herself. ‘Would it be too soon to send her a follow request? Meh, fuck it, life is short’ Jennie mentally pumped herself up as she hit the follow button. Almost immediately Jennie received a DM notification. 

Roseanne: Hey sexy, thought you would be curious and try and find me on social media. I hope you enjoy the bikini pics. Give me your honest opinion ☺️

“Fuck she’s even cute and flirty over texttt” Jennie whined as she went to see exactly what the girl was talking about. “Holyyyy shit I know I’ve seen more than this but damn this is some good masturbation material.” Jennie said aloud as she zoomed in on the girl’s.....assets. Her cleavage was perfectly on display, not too much, just the right amount. The way the bikini perfectly showed off her ass. The way the water acted as a highlight to her abs. “I tapped that. Hopefully I can tap that again. I mean look at these comments! So many people think the same way.” Jennie said as she scrolled through all 87 comments of her post, all of which were a giant mixture of ‘hot’ and ‘🥵🥵🥵’ and ‘🤤🤤🤤’. Jennie went back to the DM from Rosé. 

Jennie: I see, and yes I do like. Cannot believe I tapped that if I’m honest. Also, since I’m assuming we want to get to know each other, should I keep calling you Rosé? 

Roseanne: You can call me whatever you want honey ;) also I definitely can believe you tapped that, I’d let you do it again but I wanna get to know you a little first 😘

Jennie blushed as she thought of a cute nickname for the Australian

Jennie: how about Rosie? I think it suits you :) 

Roseanne: Works for me honey, but on one condition...

Jennie: what kind of condition? 

Roseanne: you gotta take me on a date before you can start giving me cute nicknames. You from around LA?

Jennie: yeah, moved here a couple of years ago for college. Does the laser-tag place on 42nd Street work for you?

Roseanne: Works for me, just gotta give me a time sweetie 

Jennie: 7pm tomorrow. Be on your A-game, I’m kick-ass at laser tag :) 

Roseanne: you underestimate my power. Sleep well Jennie ;) 💕 

Jennie finally clicked her phone off and stared at the ceiling as she thought about what the two should do on their date. She didn’t just want them to play laser tag the whole time. ‘It does have an arcade, maybe she’s into video games. She kind of seems like that secretly nerdy type’ Jennie thought as she began to mentally picture how tomorrow’s date would go. The place wasn’t really a popular go-to spot so there probably wouldn’t be many people to get in their way. “Welp I better get to bed because I want to look like I at least got some amount of sleep before my date. Maybe BamBam can find a way to sneak me in and get my nails done tomorrow.” Jennie murmured as she found a comfy spot in bed. Dubu happily hopped up and snuggled next to her after seeing that the girl didn’t plan on moving any time soon. 

————————————————————

“Oh fuck baby do that again” Rosé whispered as she desperately tried to stifle her moans with her hand. Jennie had her pinned against a wall, eating her out like this was her last meal, twirling her tongue around her clit and sliding back down to thrust her wet muscle past her entrance. Jennie herself was barely able to hold back her groans, looking up at the girl above her. Her hair was splayed across her face. Her thighs were shaking around the brunette’s head, her hand gripping onto her hair to keep her upright. “Jennie...honey, get inside me please, I need you inside!” The blond uttered as she went back to biting on her finger to fight back the whining she wanted to let out. She couldn’t get them caught. One, because they’re screwing in a fucking laser tag arena, and two, she was so fucking close! Jennie pulled the australian’s panties fully off and plunged two fingers into her soaking pussy, curling at every thrust to hit her g-spot as she continued to swirl her tongue around the other girl’s clit. “Mmm, b-abyyy-S-so good-“ the blonde whined out before hitting her peak, cumming on the girl’s face below her, leading to her cum dripping down her chin and down her neck. 

Jennie snapped awake, heavy breathing from the intense sex dream she just had with the stripper she met the night before. Jennie awkwardly shifted and noticed that she was soaked. Jennie facepalmed, trying to take deep breaths, “Fuck, I didn’t get enough action yesterday? I have to take things slow with her. But I have to admit, I would love to see how she tastes.” Jennie muttered as she walked to the bathroom and discarded her ruined underwear. “I should honestly take a cold shower after that. I wonder how she’s doing though.” Jennie said to herself as she went back to check on her phone and send Rosé a quick text. 

Jennie: Good morning sunshine, I hope you slept well :) as soon as I woke up, I was thinking of you.

Rosé: Hey hot stuff ☺️ I slept like a baby, I always do when I have a mind-blowing orgasm. I was thinking about you too, maybe in a different, less vanilla context tho 😝 

Jennie smirked as she read her reply.

Jennie: mmm, go on...I’d love to hear what you were thinking about 

Rosé: Just playing through last night...how you felt inside of me...how I can’t wait to return the favor. I wanna know how you taste. 

Jennie whimpered reading her text, her words sending a wave of pleasure straight to her nether regions. 

Jennie: fuck I’m getting wet. I really wanna touch myself rn 

Rosé: The feeling is mutual J ;) Also we should probably move this to something more private like snap or something, here’s my username: Rose_Anne1999

Jennie quickly opened Snapchat and added Rosé, deciding that she would continue the conversation by sending her a pic of her in bed, only wearing her oversized band t-shirt and a pair of Calvin Klein grey underwear. 

Roseanne🌹:   
Roseanne replayed your snap!  
Roseanne took a screenshot!   
You look adorable Jennie, I like your choice of sleepwear, especially the lack of pants. I bet you’ll like mine a little more ;) 

Jennie opened her next snap to see a completely naked Roseanne. Hair perfectly splayed around her, encapsulating her head like a halo. The perfect swell of her breasts. The hourglass shape of her waist. That cherry blossom tattoo that she ran her fingers over the first time they had sex. Jennie automatically went to replay it after the five second timer was up, resisting the urge to screenshot because, well, this would be hard to explain to her friends if they were looking for a flattering selfie of them in her camera roll. Plus a respect thing, she was not going to break this girl’s trust. 

Jennie💎: Fuck you’re so hot. I can’t wait to touch you again. I’m soaking through my underwear rn

Roseanne🌹: Please let me see baby, I want some material to fuck myself to 

Jennie hit the record button and panned down to her crotch as she recorded herself rubbing her clit over her underwear, making the stain even bigger. She decided now was a good time to finally let out some of her pleasure and whimpered into the phone before hitting send. 

Roseanne🌹: baby you’re making it really hard to sit still. Show me yours and I’ll show you mine, even though mine is not as much of a surprise since you got a handful of it last night 

Jennie wanted to see the girl’s body again so she complied, pressing record as she shimmied her panties off and began to rub herself again, the sounds of her fingers teasing her entrance were audible through the phone. 

Roseanne: mmm your pussy is even hotter than I pictured in my head. I’m currently fucking myself with my dildo rn, imagining your fingers baby. 

Jennie tried to multitask and slide a finger inside herself as she clicked on the attached video. Low and behold, the stripper was doing exactly what she said she was. Rosé must’ve set her phone on a desk or something as this video was hands free. The Australian was straddling a chair, bouncing on a bright pink dildo as her moans filled the room. “Mmm-see? This is what you do to me Jennie-ahhh!” The girl moaned as the video ended. Jennie scrambled to replay the clip as she added another finger to the mix, curling up to hit her g-spot and struggling to type out her reply as the replay ended. 

Jennie💎:   
Jennie💎 replayed your snap!   
Rosé you have no idea how badly I want to be there with you right now. I’d slam you onto the bed and fuck you until you couldn’t walk the next morning. 

Jennie quickly took off her shirt and set her phone up on a pillow as she filmed a close up shot of her fingering herself, not attempting to muffle any of her whimpers and whines. Jennie could feel herself nearing the edge, she used her other hand to grab and twist her nipples. Just before the snap video limit hit, Jennie orgasmed, her legs shaking and her back arching. As the video ended, Jennie thanked the higher deities that the phone didn’t fall during her climax, and quickly hit send. 

Roseanne🌹:   
Roseanne🌹 replayed your snap! 

Rosé replied with another video, this one was the main event. Roseanne was grinding on the dildo mercilessly, her moans ringing around the room and becoming more high in pitch. “Ahhhnn baby.....I k-know we gotta get to know each o-other f-first but p-please fuck me when we meet up later! Fuck Jennie!” Rosé moaned as her grinding became jagged and erratic as she came. As Jennie replayed her video, all she could think was ‘how am I not supposed to fuck her senseless when I meet up with her tonight? Lord give me strength.’ 

Roseanne🌹: I know we haven’t gotten to know each other more but I don’t think I’ll be able to get through tonight without you fucking me baby. Now that’s all I’m going to give you, I’ll see you later hot shot 😘☺️ 

Jennie💎: Yeah idk how I’m gonna get through this date either...I’ll text you when I’m on my way. Is it good if I pick you up? 

Roseanne🌹: I’d say you’re a gentleman but you’re more of a gentlewoman lol, and yes of course. I’ll send you my address in a second, I gotta clean myself up first ;) 

“Shit, I gotta do that too...I think I leaked onto my sheets.” Jennie groaned out as she moved to confirm that, yes, she did in fact soak her sheets. As she threw her sheets in the wash, she wondered how she’ll have the resolve to not bang the Australian’s brains out when she picks her up that night. 

To be continued in chapter 4


	4. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie gets ready for her big date with Rosé, but needs a little help from her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wrote this at 2 am because I couldn’t sleep haha. Just some wholesome friendship banter in this chapter. We’ll have to see where chapter five takes us ;) Stay tuned! Don’t forget to hit kudos if you like what you read!! ^_^
> 
> -M

11:18 am

As her sheets were in the dryer, Jennie settled back down the on her chair and dialed BamBam’s number. “Hey Jennie, what’s up?” He asked. “Hey BamBam, I have a hugeee favor to ask of you right now.” Jennie whined, trying to gain some of his sympathy. “Ughh what do you need now Jennie Kim?” He groaned. “Do you know if there’s any open spot in the salon for me to get my nails done? Like, do you have any new openings you could slide me into?” “Yes, there’s a twelve o’clock slot open, are you looking for a mani-pedi or just a manicure?” “A manicure. I uhhh...got a date tonight that I wanna look good for.” Jennie said as she twirled a strand of her hair. “Ohhhh Jennie’s got a date? It’s been a hot minute for you girl. I mean there was that one tinder date you went on a couple of months ago-“ “BamBam we don’t talk about that! That dude was totally a creep. Can’t believe he introduced me to his parents on the second date.” Jennie huffed out, remembering the stage five clinger she unfortunately matched with a couple months prior. “I’m just messing with you, I’m glad you got someone you’re interested in. Hopefully this one isn’t a total crazy stalker.” BamBam laughed. “Now I gotta get back to work. I’ll see you in a few.” “Ok, thank you again, I owe you one!” Jennie squeaked out as she ended the call. 

“Ok, I got about half an hour to kill. Should probably try and clean up the place since I might be bringing her here sooner or later.” Jennie said as she began her mini-deep clean of her apartment. After she felt satisfied with how the apartment looked, she quickly got dressed and made her way to the salon. 

“Hey Jen, BamBam’s ready for you.” Said the lady at the front desk, knowing that Jennie was a very familiar face since one of her best friends worked there. “Thank you Sooyoung!” Jennie said as she rushed over to give BamBam a hug. “Ugh, babes it has been a hot minute hasn’t it?” BamBam exclaimed as he guided Jennie to the open nail station.

“What color we thinking?” “Hmmm what do you think is the sexiest? I’m kind of hoping to get laid tonight but at the same time I wanna take it slow but it’s kind of too late for that already” Jennie rambled. “Umm...well first of all, I’ll do a shimmery bubblegum pink, and second of all, this person and you must have had some type of prior meeting for you to have so much word vomit just mentioning her.” BamBam said as he started to soak and work on Jennie’s cuticles. “Ok so like, don’t freak out, but I met her at that strip club on 35th street, and we ended up having sex in one of the private rooms.” Jennie whispered, not wanting anyone else to pick up a word from their conversation. “Holy shit!” BamBam whispered back, “Didn’t really take you for one of those fuck-on-the-first-date kind of girls, but whatever floats your boat Jen.” He joked as he began to trim down her nails. “I don’t know BamBam, it just happened! One minute we’re sitting there at the bar flirting with each other, and the next minute she’s begging me to fuck her!” She whisper yelled. “Ok ok spare me the details Jennie, I don’t need all the juicy deets about your sexcapades.” He said as he brushed on the base coat. “Sorry sorry, just...it escalated quickly is what I mean.” “Well she must have been pretty hot for you to throw all your cards in on day one. What’s she look like?” He asked inquisitively. “She’s so beautiful BamBam...she’s got this long, blond hair with a grey ombré, a moderately sized rack, not too big, not to small. This adorable smile, you can see her dimples. An hourglass shape. A cute accent. The whole nine yards” Jennie recounted, picturing the girl in her mind as she spoke. “Damn you sound like you’re already whipped for her Jennie. Hold your horses! What’s this date gonna be, you two picking out a house together?” He quipped. “No! I promise I’m gonna get to know her first. It’s just hard to do that when you already have the gear set for full throttle. We’re just going to meet up and play some laser tag and arcade games.” “Oh yeah, cuz nothing says sexy like an arcade straight out of the eighties that smells like socks and cheap pizza.” BamBam laughed out as he started laying on the second coat of polish. “Hey listen what did you have in mind? You talk big game for a guy that hasn’t had a hookup or date since...what...the end of freshman year?” Jennie asked sarcastically. “I’ll have you know that I’ve had plenty of hook ups since the end of freshman year...just not any notable ones.” “So they don’t count.” “They do!” BamBam said back. Jennie giggled, “I’d playfully smack your arm if I had use of my hands.” “Well you will in about ten minutes. I just have to put on the top coat and set it with the light and you’re good to go. I hope the date works out for you Jen, text me later, I gotta see how you get through this date being as you’re awkward as fuck around hot girls.” And with that, BamBam finally finished the top coat and Jennie flashed him a smile as she paid at the desk and went back to her apartment. 

————————————————————

It was 6:21 pm and Jennie was still struggling to pick out what to wear, so she last minute called Lisa over to help her find something presentable as Lisa only lived four blocks away from her. “Okay, so are we going for a ‘please bang me right here’ vibe or a ‘horny bisexual nun’ vibe? Or a ‘I’m a lesbian and I occasionally participate in the yearly lumberjack competitions in Oregon’ vibe?” “Lisa I don’t have time to screw around! I want something that’s sexy, but not like the clothes I wear to get a one night stand at the bar kind of sexy.” “Ok, now that I can work with. How about this?” Lisa asked, showing Jennie a vintage band crop top and a pair of skinny jeans. “I would’ve said no to the skinny jeans, but you did pick out the ones that make my ass look good so I’ll say yes to the dress.” Jennie said she grabbed the outfit from Lisa’s hand. “It’s not a dress.” “You know what I mean idiot.” “I can’t believe you’re this worried about a date. I mean you technically already got the girl Jen. You banged her senseless in the back room after, what? Like ten, fifteen minutes of dialogue?” Lisa said as Jennie began to change into her outfit. “Yeah but this is different! Sex is one thing, but personality is a completely separate category. I wanna show her that I don’t just want our thing to be sex.” Jennie said as she shimmied into her jeans. “Ok, lookin’ good, now we just do a touch up on your makeup and you’ll be on your way.” Lisa said, sitting Jennie down to reapply her eyeliner and mascara. “You think we’ll click? I mean, I don’t know her personality, neither does she. I just hope it goes well Lili, you know how nervous I get in front of cute girls.” “Yes honey I’m very aware of how you completely flip a switch when you encounter attractive women versus when you encounter attractive guys. Now shush and puff out your lips.” Lisa said as she touched up the girl’s lipstick. “It’s gonna work out. You two were texting earlier right? That went fine I assume?” Jennie blushed and looked to the ground. “Uhm, yeah. It went a lot better than good.” “Oh come on you guys did not sext.” All Lisa got from her friend was silence. “Oh my god you two sexted?! Can you go a minute without jumping each other’s bones? If you end up with this girl I better see some sock-on-the-door shit cuz I am not walking in on you knuckles deep.” She said as she handed Jennie her phone. “Now text your girl and tell her you’re ready to pick her up. Tell me how it goes Jen! You got this!” Lisa said, smacking her friend on the ass before grabbing her bag and heading out. “She’s not my girl!” Jennie yelled out as her friend walked down the hallway. “Not with that attitude! Now go get em’ tiger!” Lisa yelled back. 

————————————————————

Jennie: Hey Rosé, I’m ready to pick you   
up rn, you ready?

Rosé: Ready as I’ll ever be! Thanks for being a sweetie and picking me up ;) 

Jennie: I’ll be there in ten ☺️

And with that, Jennie slipped on her shoes, grabbed her bag, and set out for her date.


	5. A memorable first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie goes on her first date with Rosé, and it all is going good until she drops her off at the end of the night...
> 
> P.S. the song mentioned in this chapter is Honey by Kehlani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I’m sorry that it took so long guys! I started this fic in quarantine but now I’m back in school. I will try and update the fic as much as I can with my schoolwork. Thank you for waiting patiently! Also, the plot twist at the end is based on the first date I had with my current girlfriend, so that’s where I got the inspiration haha. Anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> -M

Jennie didn’t know how their second meeting would be. Would they be able to hold back for the entire date? For the ride there? “Goddd, I gotta get some music on and distract myself” Jennie said as she started up her car and connected to Spotify. “Now...what says ‘date music’ but not ‘we’re gonna bang in this car’ music?” Jennie asked herself as she scrolled through her playlists. “Screw it, I’ll just play my liked songs. Maybe we’ll find something in common there. Plus I have my sex songs in a separate playlist anyways.” Jennie hit shuffle and put the phone in GPS mode as she made her way to Rosé’s place.

After a few minutes of driving, Jennie finally reached her destination. ‘Wow, these apartments aren’t cheap, does her job really get her this much money?’ Jennie thought to herself as she parked. 

Jennie: I’m here, found a spot right out front. I’m in the white Jeep Wrangler :) 

Rosé: Heading out now baby. I expect at least a little greeting kiss 😘 

Jennie: yes, but only because you’re cute. 

“I thought you said I was hot?” Jennie looked up from her phone to see the blonde smiling at her. “Hey!” Jennie said, trying not to sound nervous as the blond made her way into the passenger seat. “Hey yourself hot stuff, where’s my kiss?” She said, pouting. Jennie leaned in and captured her lips, tasting the girl’s lipgloss as she melted into the kiss. Rosé hummed happily into the brunette’s mouth as she moved her hand to cup the back of her neck, keeping her in place. The kiss began to grow more heated, Jennie moving in with her tongue, asking her entrance into the other girl’s mouth, with which she happily complied and opened her lips to welcome Jennie’s tongue in. It was only when Jennie’s hand began to slide up the Australian’s thigh that the kiss was broken. “Ok Jennie I don’t mean to ruin the mood here but if you don’t stop kissing me right now I’m not going to be able to control myself.” “Ugh you’re right. I gotta focus on driving. Sorry, I just couldn’t resist.” Jennie said back as she pulled out and started the drive to the laser tag place. “By the way, I couldn’t really hear it in the club but now that we’re alone I wanted to tell you that I find your accent adorably sexy.” “Adorably sexy? Didn’t know those two words were put so close together. But thank you, I happen to like yours as well.” Rosé replied. “I have an accent?” Jennie asked, “Well yeah, if Australians sound like we have an accent to you, then you definitely sound like you have an accent to me. Where are you from?” “I’m a Cali girl. I mean I was born in South Korea, but I moved here when I was super young so California is my home.” “I’m assuming you didn’t live in the main city since you said you moved here for college?” “You’re a good listener, I like that. And yeah, I lived in San Juan before I moved to LA.” “I was born and raised in Melbourne, but I moved to the US when I was 9 or 10.” Rosé explained. “I’ve always wanted to visit Melbourne.” Jennie admitted, “It’s beautiful. Maybe if you play your cards right I can take you there one day” Rosé said as the previous song faded out and the current song began to play. “Ohh I love this song! Can you turn it up a little bit?” She asked, and Jennie gladly complied. 

I like my girls just like I like my honey  
Sweet, a little selfish  
I like my women like I like my money  
Green, a little jealous 

Jennie tried to focus on the road as she heard the girl next to her sing the lyrics, hitting every note perfectly. If she’s honest, she almost made the original artist sound like an amateur. ‘Oh my god, she can sing too?! What does this girl not have?!’ Jennie thought as she continued to listen to the girl next to her, not daring to interrupt her. 

All the pretty girls in the world, but I’m in this space with you  
Colored out the lines, I came to find,  
My fire was fate with you  
Heartache would stay with you,  
Fly great escapes with you, oh 

The girl continued to sing her heart out until the song ended. Finally Jennie piped up, “Holy shit. You sound amazing. I feel like I just heard the voice of an angel.” The blond playfully smacked her arm, “oh please, I’m not that good. I just took a lot of singing lessons when I was little.” “Well you could honestly do that as a career! Those big record companies would have to be completely tone-deaf to turn you down!” Jennie exclaimed. “Did I mention that I know how to play that song on guitar?” Rosé said, raising an eyebrow. “Did I mention I’m already swooning enough and you won’t be able to get rid of me if you play a song on the guitar for me?” Jennie said, sneaking a quick glance at the girl next to her. “Did I mention the last thing I want to do right now is get rid of you?” Rosé said. Jennie tried her best to keep her composure as she pulled into the parking lot. After making sure the car was at a full stop, Jennie reached for the girl’s face and pulled her in for another kiss. This one was not as heated, as Jennie knew that the longer she stayed on that girl’s lips, the harder it would be to pull away. “That was possibly the most romantic thing someone has ever said to me Rosie.” Jennie said, smiling as she walked over to open the door for her date. “There’s a lot more where that came from Jennie, and what did I say about the nickname? You got to let the date soak in before the pet names.” The blonde said, giggling as the two made their way into the laser tag place. 

After the two bought their laser tag tickets, Jennie and Rosé made their way to the arcade. “So, you familiar with arcade games?” “Uh, yeah of course. You don’t think us Australians live under rocks, do you?” She asked as Jennie collected the tokens and split them between the two. “Okay then, show me what you got with skee-ball.” Jennie declared confidently. “Game on.” As the two began to throw their balls, aiming for the ones with the highest point values, Rosé had the perfect idea of how to win. As Jennie was busy with the game, she slowly leaned over and kissed the girl on her check, causing Jennie to throw a gutter ball. “Hey! That’s cheating you know!” Jennie huffed as she quickly tried to catch up with Rosé’s score, but failing as she ran out of balls. “Nah, you’re just too gullible. You walked into that one really.” She winked at the brunette as she gathered her tickets. Next was the arcade connect 4. “Oh I gotta win this one, I played this all the time as a kid!” Jennie said as she sat down, patting on the chair next to her. “I mean, it’s not that hard of a concept really, all I have to do is predict your moves.” Rosé said as the game started. “Well you won’t be able to kiss your way out of this one, so have fun losing.” “Despite you being so panicked and at a loss for words when we met, you sure have some confidence now.” Rosé said, watching as Jennie made a pass to try and connect all four of her pieces. Rosé promptly blocked the approach, stacking hers up and connecting four diagonally. “Yeah you’re really giving me a run for my money here. How about we put our heads together for monster ball?” “What on earth is monster ball?” “You know! One of those automatic ticket games where you could either get five tickets or one thousand.” “Ohhh those ones.” “Yeah, it’s that but a giant version. With your apparently immaculate sense of skill, you could probably win the jackpot.” Jennie said as she took Rosé’s hand and guided her to the machine, the flashing lights of the games around them masking her blush. “Ok, so the jackpot hole is right there, so we just need to wait for the right moment to drop it and hold it lands in the jackpot.” “Sounds easy enough.” Rosé said. “But, I have an idea.” “Lay it on me.” “First one to win over 500 tickets gets to pick a prize from the ticket counter.” “Sounds fair to me.” Jennie said as she began to play the game. “Can I ask you an awkward question?” Jennie asked as she glanced at the blond. “Go ahead sweetie.” “When did you start stripping?” “Well, I started earlier this year, they don’t let you join unless you’re 21 because of the alcohol and all that stuff. I’m still doing part time waitressing there because I’m kind of a stand in for the full time stripper’s.” “Is that your dream job?” Jennie asked, Rosé laughed, “no, it’s just a way to get some extra money in my bank account while I’m in college. I want to be a nurse.” “You’d be such a sexy nurse. I’d totally fake being sick or injured so you could check me out.” Jennie exclaimed. “I’d be happy to examine you, Ms. Jennie Kim.” Rosé replied, reaching over to smack the girl’s ass. Jennie tried not to hide her blush when she suddenly heard the machine in front of her. “holy shit I did it! In your face! I get to choose the prize!” Jennie declared, striking a superhero pose as Rosé giggled. “Yes, yes you do, but now we have to sit here and wait until the machine gives you all your tickets.” “We could sit on those chairs right there, make sure no one steals em.” Jennie offered. “Sounds good to me.” 

“When did you realize you liked girls?” Rosé asked. Jennie sighed as she thought of a reply, “I think I knew I was different for a long time before I finally came out. I always talked to my friends and heard them gush about the cute boys and I understood where they were coming from, but I thought girls were cute too. Once I got into middle school, everyone was doing truth or dare at their sleepovers. I ended up kissing my friend Lisa, and that’s when it really hit home to me that I liked girls and guys.” “Was Lisa one of your friends I met at the club?” “Yeah, she was the totally hammered girl with the short black hair and bangs.” “Ohh I see. Well obviously you two didn’t become serious.” Jennie laughed, “No, it was just an experimenting thing. We both moved on afterwards. I’ve gone through my fair share of guys and girls but no one seemed serious to me. Or I didn’t want to get serious with them. They never felt right.” Rosé scooted closer to the brunette. “Do you think this feels right so far?” The Australian asked. Jennie leaned to rest her head on her shoulder. “Yes. I think this feels perfect.” They sat there in peaceful silence for a few moments before the blond spoke, “I was in ninth grade when I realized I liked girls. I was with my boyfriend at the time when I was introduced to the new girl at school, her name was Mackenzie. We started to become close and one day as I walked her out of a party she kissed me. I got back home and started crying because I realized I loved how that kiss felt.” Jennie reach for Rosé’s hand, giving her a glance as to ask permission, which the girl granted, intertwining their hands. “I broke up with my boyfriend the next day. Didn’t tell him the real reason, but I think he knew.” “Well at least he was a good sport about it. Not many guys are.” Jennie sighed. “Yeah. Let’s talk about something less sad Jen, like.....who’s your favorite music artist?” “You.” “I don’t make music idiot.” “You might in the future! Cmon with a voice like yours you could at least throw the world a bone and make a SoundCloud account.” “Fine, but only if you’re the first to hear all my covers.” “Definitely.” “But for real, who’s your favorite artist?” “Probably Kehlani or Ariana Grande.” “Ugh I love both of them. Favorite song from Kehlani?” “Honey. It used to be Piece of Mind, but after hearing you in the car earlier, Honey is definitely, without a doubt the best Kehlani song in existence.” “You flatter me too much baby.” “What’s yours?” “I love Honey, but I have to say Nights Like This.” “Ugh that’s a song you can listen to in any mood honestly. Sad, happy, content.” “Definitely. I’m trying to learn the song on guitar, but it’s a little difficult to transfer it over.” “Ugh, please hit me up when you finish learning it, I’d do anything to hear you sing that song, you could turn any song into the most heavenly thing I’ve ever heard.” Rosé didn’t even attempt to hide her blush as she turned to peck the brunette’s lips, “you’re adorable. I think I have to keep you around for a little while.” “Please, I’d like that.” Jennie whined. “Oh, the tickets are done dispensing. You wanna head over to the ticket machines now?” “Yeah.” 

After turning in all their tickets, the two made their way to the prize counter. “Ok, so what’s catching your eye?” Rosé asked. “What’s catching yours?” Jennie replied. “The whole point was that you got to pick out the prize Jen.” “Well, the prize for me would be getting something for you, now pick one before I spend all of the tickets on ring pops and pixy sticks.” Rosé laughed, “Ok, ok, fine. Hmm...I want that one!” Rosé said as she pointed to the giant stuffed koala bear. “Remind you of home?” Jennie asked as the man at the counter handed the stuffed animal to her. “Yeah, maybe a little bit.” Rosé reiterated her sentence by wrapping her arms around the koala. “Should we give this koala a name?” Jennie asked. The Australian took a minute to look at the stuffed animal before replying, “Sammy.” “Sammy the koala it is.” Jennie said as she reached out to push a strand of hair out of the blond’s face. “I haven’t said this enough but you are absolutely beautiful.” Jennie admitted as she looked deep into the girl’s eyes. Rosé’s lips curled up in a smile and her dimples were on full display. “Calling call laser tag players for the 8:30 slot!” Came over the PA system. “Well, we better head over there.” Jennie said as they both made their way to the laser tag arena. 

“Ok you guys know the drill. No pushing or shoving, no jumping on things, no sprinting, no swearing, and the triangle-shaped chest piece should be on the front of your vest, not the back.” “I’m totally gonna beat your ass” Rosé whispered to Jennie. “I’d like to see you try. Don’t hold back.” And with that, the game commenced. As Jennie ran to find a perfect sniper spot, taking out a couple of preteens below, she checked the leaderboard screen on her laser gun. ‘Ok so I’m antman and I’m in fifth, and black widow is in first. Who’s black widow?” Jennie whispered to herself, ducking when she heard shots nearby. As the footsteps got louder, she prepped to attack, finally jumping out when the footsteps were right near her. “Hah!” “Jennniee I was this close to catching you.” Rosé whined, raising her hands in the air. “Sorry, we are not a team. This is a competition.” Jennie said confidently. Whilst Jennie was busy gloating, Rosé quickly recoiled and shot Jennie’s vest. Jennie pouted as the two began to crouch back into the corner. “What are you gonna do about it?” The blond asked, inching closer towards the brunette’s lips until Jennie closed the distance between them. The world was still spinning, but it seemed to slow around them as they collided. Rosé was the one to slide her tongue into the other’s mouth, letting out a whimper as Jennie reached to run her fingers through the Australian’s blond-grey locks. “Mmm baby, as much as I wanna-“ Rosé was interrupted by Jennie’s lips, struggling to talk as she brunette was determined to continue kissing her. “Keep going, we gotta stop baby. We’re in a laser tag arena with a bunch of preteens.” Jennie finally decided she was right and gave the girl one last peck before pulling away and straightening herself up, helping the disheveled Australian off the ground as the buzzer signaled the end of the round. As the two walked out, Jennie automatically scanned to see the leaderboard, wondering which rank she placed in. “Oh cmon! Sixth?!” Jennie huffed, crossing her arms in protest, “Awe, better luck next time Jen.” “Which one were you?” “Black widow.” Jennie sighed “Of course you were.” 

————————————————————

As Jennie parked in front of Rosé’s apartment complex, she got out and opened the door for the blonde. “When will I get to see you again?” Jennie asked, flashing the Australian her best attempt at puppy eyes. “You didn’t get enough of me today baby?” Rosé giggled, leaning in to give the girl a peck on the cheek. “I could never get enough of you. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” Jennie said, pulling the girl in and wrapping her arms around her waist. “You got to stop being so smooth, you’re making me blush!” Rosé exclaimed, burying her face in the brunette’s neck. There was a moment of silence before the sentence came tumbling out of Jennie’s mouth. 

“I love you.” 

To be continued in chapter 6


	6. Too soon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie sees the consequences of her actions. Will it turn out the way she wants it to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! M again! Once again, sorry it’s taking so long to put out new chapters. I am trying to do what I can despite my schoolwork TT. I hope you guys like this one, still a fluff only chapter, but who knows? Maybe next chapter will be a little more spicy ;) stay tuned. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> -M

It should be noted that Jennie Kim was never good at talking about her feelings. She would always clam up, stutter, or say nothing at all, preferring to keep it to herself. The same went towards her love life. When Jennie was 19 years old, she met a boy named Kai, whom she had met at a college party. To Jennie, Kai was one of the hottest people she’d ever seen, and she certainly wasn’t the only person who thought that given Kai’s long track record of exes. Jennie had her doubts, but like I said, she kept those to herself. 

Then she started to notice things. He took much longer to reply to her texts than before. He was always rushing to hang up when they were on the phone. He would suddenly have things ‘come up’ that prevented him from seeing her. Jennie kept it all to herself, never asking him what was going on, never voicing her concerns, just holding it all in, until one day it all came rushing out. That day happened to be Valentine’s Day. The day that she watched two hours worth of YouTube tutorials in order to cook the perfect romantic dinner for them. The day she bought cherry red candlesticks to scatter across the room for ambience. She even created a playlist for them to slow dance to. And he showed up two hours late. 

“Tell me what the fuck has been up with you Kai!” 

“What the fuck do you mean what the fuck is up with me? Why are you suddenly up my ass?” 

“Because you never reply to my texts anymore. You’re always suddenly in a rush when I call you. You’re always flaking out on our dates. And now you fucking show up late when I told you I had something special planned for us! For you! So yeah Kai, what the fuck is going on with-“ 

“I’m cheating on you!” 

And that marked Jennie Kim’s first big heartbreak. 

“You.....you’re what?” 

“I’m cheating on you. There’s this girl named Katie that I met at that bar across from the campus and we’ve been hooking up for months now. I’m sorry Jen.” 

“Don’t you dare call me Jen. You have ten fucking minutes to grab your shit and get the fuck out of my apartment.” Jennie said, trying desperately to hold her tears back. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Kai obliged solemnly, quickly opening the drawers and picking up all that he could carry, shoving it in his work bag before walking out of the door, not even giving a second glance at her before Jennie slammed the door. That was when she finally let herself cry, sliding down to lay on the floor, choking on her sobs. That was the day Jennie promised herself that she would never fall in love again. That she would never tell someone she loved them until they said it first.  
—————————————————————  
And now we’re in the present. Jennie is completely frozen in Rosé’s arms, not daring to move, and barely giving herself the curtesy of oxygen. She was terrified. Terrified because she messed up. Terrified because she broke her own rules. She said it first. And she said it when, in reality, she barely knew this girl. She didn’t know why she got that cherry blossom tattoo on her hip. She didn’t know why she wanted to be a nurse. Hell, she didn’t even know the girl’s full name. But she said she loved her? 

‘Fuck. I can’t let her see that I’m going to cry. I can’t. And I can’t speak because then I’ll totally end up crying. What the fuck do I do?’ Jennie thought frantically. And she decided to do what she thought would make the most sense. 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to rush things or m-make you feel obligated to something serious or-“ 

“I love you too.” 

Well that was unexpected. 

“Huh?” Was all that Jennie could manage to sputter out, still in complete shock that she told this girl that she loved her, and now this girl said she loved her back? 

“I love you too. We might not really mean it now, but if I’m honest with you, I think one day I’ll mean it.” The Australian said as she pulled away to look into Jennie’s eyes. 

“I-I just...I love everything that I know about you now and...and I want to k-know more about you. And I know that I’ll love you the more I...the more I get to know you.” Jennie said, and that’s when she felt it. Those damned tears again. She felt her eyes burn as they welled up and spilled over, tears running down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry Rosie, I didn’t mean to ruin it. I really wanted us to work. For this to work.” 

“And I think it will. Stop apologizing, then I’ll definitely know you didn’t mean it.” Rosé said, laughing lightly, trying to cheer the brunette up. She moved her hands to cup the girl’s face, “you didn’t mess anything up. I promise I’m not lying to you. When you start to get to know me, you’ll realize I’m a hopeless romantic. That I believe in things like love at first sight. And I think I loved you the moment I saw you from across the strip club. So will you stay with me to find out if we both mean what we said?” Rosé asked, using her thumbs to wipe away Jennie’s tears. 

“Yes. I’d like nothing more than that.” Jennie said, struggling to see the blond through her tears. “Fuck, I must look real good right now with my running mascara. Now you know that I’m an ugly cryer.” Rosé smirked as she wrapped her arms around the girl’s neck, “oh please, I still think you’re just as beautiful. You know, that smeared eyeliner really makes your iris’s pop.” And that’s when Jennie finally cracked a smile, playfully swatting at the girl’s arm. “Ok, I hate to like, leave you here but I’ve got an assignment due that I was...umm...too busy to do earlier so I need to get going on that. Are you okay to drive home?” Rosé asked, rubbing the girl’s shoulders. “Yeah, I’ll be okay. Don’t tell anyone but I’ve driven in much worse conditions. Talk to you later?” Jennie asked, reaching to take hold of the girl’s hands. “Yes of course. Please send me a text when you get home so I know you got there safely.” And with that, Jennie made her way back into her car. “And hey!” Rosie yelled as Jennie started her engine. 

“Best first date ever.” 

————————————————————-

*sniffle* “And-and then, s-she told me that she-“ 

“That she loved you too. Yes I know Jen, we’ve been over this, like, ten times.” Lisa said, petting the girl’s back as they laid in Jennie’s bed. As soon as Jennie got home, she called Lisa and told her that she had to come over asap. “Just wow Jen. I mean, usually at this point, people get over their ‘disaster gay’ phase but I see that you’re still going strong in that department.” “Oh s-shut up Lisa, *sniffle* I couldn’t help it! It just slipped out. She just looked so perfect with the moon shining on her h-hair and she s-smelled like s-strawberries and I felt so content hugging her.” Jennie said, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling out, opting to take another swig of the hard seltzer Lisa had brought over. “Well, I guess it’s too late to turn back now. Also you smelled her hair or something? That’s like, lowkey creep behavior Jen.” “Oh shush. You can’t tell me you haven’t just hugged one of your dates and you’re like ‘ooo they smell nice’. Plus it’s not like I was gonna breathe out of my mouth like a caveman.” Lisa shrugged and took a drink of her own hard seltzer. “Fair point. Just try and take it back to where y’all were before the end of the date, you don’t want to rush this. You kinda already did by-“ “fucking the first time we met. Yeah. I know. Stilll don’t regret it though. I just hope she doesn’t ghost me.” “I know honey, I know. If she does, I’ll be here to belt out angry breakup music with you.” “Thank you for coming over so late Lili. I love you.” Jennie said, wrapping her arms around her best friend. “I love you too, Jen. I just don’t want you to get yourself hurt again, okay? Also it’s barely 11, you know I’m up until like, 2 most nights. Wanna watch a movie?” “Yes.” 

“Can we watch-“ 

“The Notebook? Yes Jen, even though this is like, the 80th time we’ve watched this, I’ll let it slide because you done goofed on your date today.” Lisa said, wrapping her arm around the brunette as she clicked play. 

————————————————————-

‘Ugh my head hurts. I need some coffee and Tylenol stat.’ Jennie thought, groaning as she got out of bed, mildly hungover. Dubu was already at her feet, wanting her affection. “Hey Dubu, momma’s okay baby. Just had a rough night.” She said reassuringly, scratching her Pomeranian behind the ears. Suddenly her phone buzzed. 

Rosé: Hey you, I just wanted to know how you’re doing. Maybe we can hang out today? 

Jennie was already worried, thinking that the girl’s change of tone was off. ‘Ugh, now I remember why I’m hungover. Because I fucked up big time last night.’ 

Jennie: Hey Rosie, I’m ok. I just hope I didn’t mess things up between us. If you wanna meet I’d love to, just tell me when and where. 

Rosé: Stop worrying sweetheart, I don’t want to see anything on your face but a smile. How about you come to my place? ☺️

Jennie: Just hearing you give me pet names lets me know that we’re okay. When can I come over? 

Rosé: How about 5? Gives me enough time to clean the place up and finish my college homework 😊

Jennie: oh shit, yeah I gotta start on my essay, I should be able to finish most of it by then. I’ll see you at 5 Rosie 😘

Rosé: 🥰

Jennie sighed in relief as she turned off her phone and went to start her day. There was no way in hell she was going to see Roseanne looking like that. 

“Let’s hope I don’t screw it up this time. I mean, what’s next me? You gonna propose tonight?” Jennie mumbled to herself as she walked in the shower. 

To be continued in chapter 7


	7. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie gets much more than an apartment tour once she comes to Rosie’s place for a date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day everyone! I hope y’all like this chapter, it’s got a hefty amount of smut haha. We finally get a taste of Rosie top ! Please leave a kudos if you liked what you read, I would really appreciate it :) 
> 
> -M

Rosie: Hey baby☺️ you gettin ready for our date yet? 

Jennie: Hey Rosie, I’m getting ready rn, is this a casual hang out kind of date or should I get fancy? Cuz I kinda planned on wearing a hoodie and jeans...

Rosie: awe you should stick with that, can’t wait to see how adorable you look in a hoodie 😝 it’s prolly going to be a netflix and Chinese food kind of date. Do you like Chinese food? 

Jennie: I. Love. Chinese. Food. You’re honestly 100% girlfriend material 🤤

Rosie: you asking me to be your girlfriend Jen? 

Jennie: And if I said yes? 

Rosie: I’d say yes

Jennie: Then will you be my girlfriend?

Rosie: Yes, a thousand times yes Jennie 🥰😊☺️ 

Jennie: Currently trying not to cry because I now have the most beautiful girlfriend in the entire universe and I’m so lucky my drunk ass friends ordered shots for me that night 

Rosie: I agree, it was worth it emotionally and physically 😝 I’ll see you soon babe 🥰

Jennie: 😘 

Jennie squealed as she went to text her friends on Instagram. 

Bad Bitche$: 

Jennie: Guess what the fuck just happened 

Nayeon: Yo Jennie what’s up?

Chaeyoung: What’s up J

Lisa: I feel like I know what’s going on here 

Jisoo: Sameee 

Jennie: I asked Rosé to be my girlfriend and she said yes!!! 

Jisoo: Yup, that’s what I was thinking. You’re welcome for those shots Jennie, you owe me one for playing Cupid 😂

Lisa: Oh shut up and be happy for her Jisoo, don’t make me come through the phone to whoop your ass 🙃anyways I’m happy for u Jennie ❤️

Chaeyoung: ayeee go you! I hope it works out 😁 

Nayeon: Yesss go get em girl! 

Jennie: Ok that’s all I had to tell y’all, go about your day 😂 thank you guys though, I’m eternally grateful. Does 10 designated driver coupons sound like proper payment? 

Jisoo: 😎 hell yeah 

Lisa: for sure 

Chaeyoung: ^^

Nayeon: ^^ 

And with that, Jennie went to pick out which type of hoodie she would wear. “I mean it doesn’t really matter does it? A hoodie’s a hoodie...” Jennie said to herself as she settled with her 1975 tour shirt. Jennie smirked when she made the decision to wear a pastel pink thong under her pair of skinny jeans. She applied her bubblegum lipgloss, her smokey eyeshadow, filled in her eyebrows to make them pop. Just because she wasn’t dressed to kill didn’t mean her makeup game had to be weak. She thought that since it would be a decently long date, she would bring some favors, so she stopped by the convenience store and bought a bottle of wine for them to split before heading over to her girlfriend’s house. 

Jennie: Hey Rosie, I’m here :) I hope you don’t mind but I brought a little something for the two of us to share 

Rosie: Hey sexy ;) I’ll buzz you in once you get to the door. Can’t wait to share whatever you got ❤️

And with that, Jennie made her way into Roseanne’s apartment. 

————————————————————

“Holy shit this place is like a penthouse.” 

“Oh cmon it’s not that crazy! Also...is that what I think it is?” 

“If you’re referring to the bottle of rosé in my hand, then yes, yes it is indeed rosé.” 

“Well I do love rosé, didn’t give myself that nickname for nothing. Well don’t be shy baby, let me show you around.” Rosie said, grabbing the girls hand and urging the girl to place the bottle of wine on the kitchen counter, which she happily obliged to as the Australian cheerfully gave her a tour of the place. 

———————————————————

“So this is the bedroom, which we will share plenty of steamy moments in.” “Oh shush!” Jennie said, playfully smacking the girl’s arm. “Am I wrong though?” “...not really.” “Ok, well that concludes our tour. Want me to crack open that bottle and you pick a movie sweetheart?” “Yes I’d like that. Can we cuddle on the couch?” “Duh. We weren’t just gonna sit still with our hands on our laps all night.” Rosie laughed as she headed to the kitchen to find a bottle opener and wine glasses. “Netflix should already be opened when you turn the tv on sweetie.” The blond said as she began to pour the glasses. “...you ever watched A Walk To Remember?” “Hmm...I don’t think so.” “Really? It’s a classic romance movie! We’re totally watching it.” Jennie said. Then suddenly the doorbell rang. “Oh, that must be the Chinese food, I’ll grab it, just sit tight babe.” Rosie said as she answered the door. That’s when she saw a movement in the corner of her eye. Jennie looked over to see a tiny black cat. It couldn’t have been older than a few months, and it was missing an eye, but that didn’t make the kitten any less adorable. “Why hello little baby! I didn’t see you before! You are adorable!” Jennie cooed, making kissy noises to lure the cat to her, which the cat obeyed, walking over to let the brunette scratch behind its ears, earning soft purring in response. “I see you’ve met Versace.” Rosie exclaimed as she got the Chinese food set up. “That’s his name? He’s so adorable! You didn’t tell me you had a cat!” “Yeah, I adopted him from the shelter a few weeks ago. He’s a real heart breaker isn’t he?” “Oh for sure. I have a pet too, his name is Dubu. He’s a little Pomeranian.” “Aweee he’s one of those dogs that could fit in a purse?” “Haha yeah, he’s a little sweetheart.” Jennie said as she took her food and wine glass and set them on the coffee table in front of her. “I’d say they could have a play date but dogs and cats don’t normally mix well.” “Yeah, but you can meet him when you come to my apartment.” “I’ll be looking forward to that baby. Now press play, I’m having a hard time not absolutely going to town on this fried rice.” And with that, Jennie clicked play and the movie commenced. 

———————————————————

“She’s dying?! Oh my god no! What’s Landon gonna do?” Rosie asked, tears starting to well up in her eyes. “Babe don’t cry! Who knew you were such a sap for romance movies.” Jennie said, rubbing circles into the girl’s leg to comfort her. “It’s just so sad! I know I should expect twists like this by now but they always get me.” Rosie said, trying not to sniffle. After a few minutes passed by, Jennie failed to realize how her hand started to wander; it just had a mind of its own sometimes. As she reached a certain point of the blond’s inner thigh, she thought she heard the girl’s breath hitch, so she continued her actions, rubbing slow circles into her inner thigh and slowly moving up until Rosie broke the silence. “Did I mention that I’m kind of getting wet from you touching me right now?” “No, but now that that just came out of your mouth I’m getting wet too.” And that was all that needed to be exchanged before Rosie leaned over to close the gap between the two. 

This kiss was just like their first one, right to the point, tongues swirling against each other, and Jennie letting out a light moan as the girl shifted to straddle her hips. Jennie leaned back to put a leg between the blond’s thighs, pressing up just enough to make the girl above her whine. Rosie moved her hand up Jennie’s hoodie to squeeze her boobs, earning a moan from the brunette. “Mmm baby. I know I didn’t mention it earlier but you look so fucking hot right now and I really want to fuck you.” Rosie breathed out, still panting from the heated makeout session. “I could say the same thing about you.” Jennie said, leaning up to take her sweatshirt off, Rosie following suit. “Take off your bra too baby. I wanna see them.” Rosie begged, biting her lip as Jennie tossed her bra on the floor. “Ok we might actually have to take this to the bedroom before I fuck you on this couch.” Rosie said as she got up from Jennie’s lap and made her way to the bedroom, slipping off her booty shorts and bra until she was left in nothing but her black thong and black fishnet thigh-highs. “Who said you were going to fuck me?” Jennie said, following the blond as she unbuttoned her pants. “Allow me baby.” Rosie purred, taking off the girl’s skinny jeans to reveal what was underneath. “Baby you’re killing me right now. Fuck you look so good.” Rosie groaned out, grabbing a handful of the brunette’s ass, prompting a not-so-quiet moan to escape Jennie’s mouth. “Fuck! Baby I like that. But I like seeing you moan for me more.” Jennie said as she pinned the blond to the bed, moving down to swirl her tongue around one of the Australian’s nipples, teasing the other one between her fingers. “Mmm baby...your tongue feels so good. I bet it would feel even better on my pussy.” “You asking me to eat you out Rosie?” Jennie asked, letting go of her nipple and slowly moving down to meet the girl’s vagina. “Yes baby...please eat my pussy Jennie I want you so fucking bad.” Rosie moaned out, and Jennie was certainly not going to protest, peeling off the girl’s panties and slowly licking one long stripe up her pussy. Rosie groaned from the sensation of it, hands instinctively gripping the sheets beneath her as Jennie went to work, licking small circles around the girl’s clit. “Fuck baby yes! Ugh you feel so fucking good baby.” Rosie moaned as Jennie moved down to slip her tongue inside of the girl’s pussy, groaning as she felt the girl’s walls tighten around her slick muscle. “Ahh fuck yes! Mmm you’re s-so good at this baby...” Rosie said, and that’s when Jennie thought it was the perfect time to add another thing into the mix, inserting a finger into Rosé’s pussy and curling upwards to hit her g-spot as she swirled her tongue around the blond’s clit. “Hhnngg-yes baby! Ugh yes right fucking there baby it feels so g-good! I-I think I’m getting c-close baby.” Rosie said, and Jennie knew that she was right. She could feel the girl’s thighs start to tremble around her head, she could feel the way the girl’s walls were clenching tighter, could hear her whines and moans becoming higher in pitch, and she added another finger to the mix, flattening her tongue against Rosé’s clit. “Baby yes! Yes baby fuck! Fuck I’m-“ the Australian didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence before her orgasm hit her, sending her body into a fit of spasms and coating the brunette’s chin in her release. Once Jennie had slowed down and pulled away from the girl’s vagina, she could feel a line of cum drip down to her cleavage. “Holy shit...did you just squirt? This is a lot more cum than what usually comes out of people.” Rosie blushed as she wiped the hair out of her girlfriend’s face. “Yeah I...I think I did. Holy shit I haven’t done that in god knows how long.” Rosie panted out. “I should get you a towel to wipe that off baby.” The blond said, giggling as she scooted off of the bed, her legs automatically turning to jello as she went to stand up. “I must have gotten you good Rosie.” “Oh you most certainly did baby.” Rosie said as she handed the brunette a wash cloth. “I’m gonna get you good too.” Jennie smirked as she finished wiping up her face and neck.

“You want to fuck me?” “Yes baby of course, you’ve been ever so generous but I definitely want to pay you back for the mind blowing orgasms.” “Well, what were you thinking?” “I want you to sit on my face.” Rosie said confidently, already moving to a comfortable position on the bed. “Really? You’re not worried I would suffocate you?” “Don’t worry baby, I can breathe underwater. Now come and take a seat.” Rosie said, pulling back on Jennie’s thong and letting it snap back onto her skin. “Ok baby, just let me know if you need to tap out okay? Just tap my thigh or something.” Jennie said, tossing her thong somewhere on the floor as she scooted up to position her legs on either side of the blond’s head. “Ok baby, here I go.” Jennie said as she slowly sank down onto the girl’s face. Rosie went to town immediately, burying her face on Jennie’s pussy, licking long broad stripes from Jennie’s pussy to her clit. Jennie groaned loudly at the newfound sense of pleasure, trying her damndest not to grind on Rosie’s face. “H-holy shit this feels so good. Now I k-know what you’re talking about” Jennie stuttered out, moaning loudly as Rosie moved her hand to smack the girl’s ass. That move was enough to get Jennie grinding slowly into the blond below her’s mouth. Rosie didn’t seem to have a problem with it though, hands moving to grip both the girl’s asscheeks as she dipped her tongue inside Jennie’s pussy. “Oh my fuck! Holy shit Rosie that feels so good” Jennie whimpered, now grinding on the girl’s face in earnest. Rosie slowly moved up to focus on the girl’s clit, switching between lapping and circling it with her tongue. Jennie could feel herself getting closer and closer, she moved one hand to grip her girlfriend’s hair and the other to grab the headboard in an attempt to balance herself. “Keep going Rosie I’m so close to cumming” Jennie said. Rosie could only whine beneath her, and that’s when Jennie looked behind her shoulder to see that Rosie was fingering herself whilst she ate the brunette out, and she wasn’t just teasing, she was two fingers deep. That’s what sent Jennie over the edge “R-Rosie...you’re so f-fucking h-hot baby!” Jennie moaned out as she came, desperately trying not to suffocate her girlfriend with her pussy as she bucked her hips wildly, barely holding on the headboard and nearly ripping out the blond’s hair beneath her. Once she started to die down she could hear the girl beneath her let out a long drawn out whimper signaling her release. Jennie slowly shifted to lay down next to the blond. “Sorry baby, I just couldn’t help myself. Was it good?” The Australian asked, turning to face the brunette. Jennie decided to be bold and guided Rosé’s fingers to her mouth, licking off her release and letting go of her fingers with a pop after she had sucked them clean. “It was much better than good.” “Baby I just came and you have me wanting to fuck you even harder.” Rosie complained, moving her hand to grip the girl’s ass. 

“I want you to.” Jennie said, and they were at it once again, Rosie flipping them over to pay attention to the brunette’s rock hard nipples. Jennie tried to muffle her noises with her hand as the Aussie did her work, sucking on each nipple as her hand trailed down to touch her pussy. “You’re even more soaked now baby. I didn’t think you could get any wetter.” Rosie murmured, teasing Jennie’s entrance with her fingers. “Please put it in Rosie. I’m so wet for you baby, I want you to fuck me so hard that I’m sore tomorrow.” “Your wish is my command princess.” Rosie said as she plunged two fingers into Jennie’s more than eager pussy. Jennie groaned at the feeling of Rosie’s fingers scissoring inside of her, rubbing around to find her g-spot, which she knew she had found once Jennie moved her hands to dig her nails into the blond’s back. “Ahhnnn-Rosie more, fuck me harder baby” Jennie begged, keening as Rosie sped up her pace and added a third finger inside her. “Shit yes-Rosie you’re so fucking hot baby.” Jennie moaned out, dragging her nails down Rosé’s back. “Baby you’re so hot like this. When I first met you I couldn’t wait to find out how your pussy felt clenching around my fingers. Is my princess getting close?” Rosie asked, moving her thumb to rub against the brunette’s clit. “Y-yesss Rosie I’m s-so close! Can I c-come for you baby?” Jennie asked, eyes beginning to roll into the back of her head. “Yes princess. Come for me like the good little slut I know you are”. Rosie said, and Jennie let out a whimper as she came, her release dripping down the aussie’s wrist. Rosie began to slow down and slowly removed her fingers from the brunette as she attempted to regulate her breathing. “Holy shit that was so good.” Jennie said breathily, watching Rosie smirk at her as the blond licked her fingers clean. “Ok I think I’m gonna need at least a ten minute break before we start again, I can’t feel my legs right now.” Jennie said, laughing as she moved closer to snuggle into the blond. “I’m okay with that baby. Also we kind of didn’t get to figure out what happens to Jamie and Landon.” Rosé said as she opened her arms, allowing Jennie to lay her head on her chest. “We can just revisit it later babe. That was the best sex I’ve ever had. And definitely the best date I’ve ever had. And you’re the hottest most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.” Jennie said, the hormones flowing through her veins and the alcohol eliminating her filter, allowing her inner thoughts to spill out. “Any sex with you is definitely the best sex I’ve ever had. You’re also the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen Jennie Kim.” Rosie giggled, stroking the girl’s back. 

“Hey Rosie?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course baby” 

“Did you really mean it when you said you fell in love with me the moment you met me?” 

“Yes. You were so beautiful, I just sat there staring at you for a moment before approaching you. I wanted to soak in all of you. You are a vision.” 

“You’re right. You are a hopeless romantic.” Jennie said. 

“Can’t be that hopeless if I got the girl, right?” Rosie asked. 

“Nope. Not anymore. Can I ask you another question?” 

“Shoot” 

“What’s the meaning behind your tattoo?” Jennie asked, moving to rub circles on the tattooed part of her girlfriend’s hip. 

“I’ve always loved cherry blossom trees. Also because my mom loves them just as much, and I had to leave her behind in Australia when I left for college so I got it to remind me that she’s always here.” 

“That’s a beautiful sentiment.” 

“Do you have any tattoos?” 

“I have this behind my ear” Jennie said, moving to let her girlfriend see the tiny trace tattoo of ‘amor’. 

“That’s so cute oh my lord.” Rosie gushed, kissing the brunette on her cheek. 

“I got it with my friend Lisa my senior year. Kind of was a rebellion thing because my mom wouldn’t let me get a tattoo unless I payed for it myself when I was 18, but I grew to like it much more than for a stunt.” 

“I’m glad. Do you want to get back to our movie?” 

“I just want to be in your arms for a little longer. It’s comfy here.” Jennie said, snuggling back into the blond’s arms. What she really wanted to say was that her girlfriend’s arms felt safe. They felt peaceful. You could even say that they felt like home. 

————————————————————

“You sure you don’t want me to drive you home?” Rosie asked as she helped Jennie gather her clothes to leave. “Yes Rosie I’m all good. One, because with what we just did I don’t know if I could make it the whole drive there without fucking you. Two, because even though you only had one drink, I think it’s best if I get an Uber. Thank you for the thought baby. I’ll text you once I get back home.” Jennie said, giving the girl one more kiss goodbye before walking out to meet her Uber. 

“Bye hot shot.” 

“Goodbye Rosie.” 

To be continued in chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie realizes that she’s with Rosie for the long haul, that the two are just meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter TT. I feel like time went by so fast when I first started writing this fic, and I think I’ve grown as a writer from this. You can definitely expect future works soon! Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos if you haven’t! 
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> M

Jennie walked into her apartment looking completely unlike how she walked out. Her lipgloss was almost completely smeared off. Her eyeshadow was smudged. Her hair looked like she walked through a windstorm. Her bra straps down on her shoulders from haphazardly putting it back on and her underwear ruined to the point where Jennie was amazed that she hadn’t soaked through her pants. “Holy shit well that happened. Multiple times. I gotta take a cold shower before I even begin to think about anything else right now.” And with that, Jennie turned her shower to the coldest temperature it would offer and grit her teeth while she began the process of washing her hair. 

————————————————————

As Jennie was busy drying her hair, her phone buzzed. She opened her lock screen to find a message from Lisa, which she promptly opened. 

Lili🥺💕: So how was the sex tonight 

Jennie: TF do you mean how was the sex tonight???

Lili🥺💕: oh don’t play dumb with me Jennie Kim, you know what I mean. I know you two didn’t just sit through a whole movie and not mount each other 🙄🙄🙄

Jennie: ...ok fine! The sex was really fucking good. She ended up topping this time...

Lili🥺💕: oooo is she just as good of a top as she is a bottom? 👀

Jennie: Yes. 100%. 100000%. I felt like I was going to pass out that second round. 

Lili🥺💕: well shit Jen, you might’ve found your physical soulmate and emotional soulmate 

Jennie: yeah, I think you’re right 

Lili🥺💕: well life is short Jennie, you should tell her 

Jennie: you’re right. Thank you Lisa. I love you girl 😘

Lili🥺💕: the feeling is mutual Jen 💕

Jennie decided that Lisa was right. Life was too short to wait around and not share her true feelings. She already messed up by telling Rosie that she loved her, and look, Rosie felt the same way. She wanted to trust the girl, she wanted to let her walls down because she didn’t think that she needed them when she was with her. That’s when Jennie’s phone cut through her thoughts. 

Rosie🥰: Hey Jen, I promise I’m not looking for an excuse for you to come over again, but you left your bracelet at my house 

A picture was attached of Rosie flashing a wink while holding Jennie’s rainbow beaded bracelet. 

Jennie: Hey Rosie, you can just admit that you want me to come over again 😝 what time is good to come pick it up? 

Rosie🥰: Ok yeah, you got me, I just want to see my girlfriend again ☺️ I was thinking that before my work shift I could come drop it off at your place? Say like, 3 or 4ish? 

Jennie: that works for me baby :) I’ll see you then 💕

Jennie smirked as she realized that her girlfriend kept wanting to see her again, that her feelings were mutual. ‘God I’m so lucky. She’s so fricking cute and hot and beautiful and talented and her accent is just ughhhhh!’ Jennie fell back on the bed as she daydreamed about her girlfriend. ‘I can’t wait to see her again. I just want to give her the biggest hug and listen to her talk about her day and just be with her’ Jennie mentally rambled. 

————————————————————

As Rosie was finishing up some of her schoolwork, she thought about the past night with her girlfriend, her cheeks automatically heating up when she pictured the two in her bed. The way her fingers felt inside of the brunette, the sounds her girlfriend made when she was eating her out. ‘God I need to stop or else I’ll start to soak through my underwear. I need to focus on my schoolwork.’ Rosie thought, looking at her screen mindlessly. ‘I just want to see her again. She’s so adorable. I wonder if I should surprise her with something. But what?’ Rosie pondered, and that’s when her eyes wandered to her guitar. “Bingo. I mean she’s already heard me sing Honey before, I need some new romance songs.” Rosé said to herself as she picked up her guitar and aimlessly strummed the strings. “I got it!” Rosie yelled, realizing that her sudden outburst startled her cat. “Sorry honey, mama’s just got a great idea on how to serenade her woman.” And with that, Rosie began to go over her song to make sure that she remembered every last note. 

————————————————————

Jennie was busy fixing her room when there was a knock on her door. “Hey Jen, I hope you don’t mind but I brought you a surprise.” Rosie said as she lifted her guitar case to show Jennie. Jennie acted as if she was being proposed to. “Oh my fucking god I’m so excited my body is ready.” Jennie rambled as she welcomed the blond inside. “Can I please kiss you? I really want to” Jennie asked, sliding her arm to wrap around her girlfriend’s waist. “I have to set down my guitar first baby, I might drop it” Rosie said, smiling as she quickly went to rest her guitar on the couch and kiss her girlfriend. 

“Fuck I missed you” Jennie mumbled, trying not to smile as she fully wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, “But you just saw me yesterday J” Rosie giggled, turning more serious when she slipped her tongue into the brunette’s mouth. Jennie moaned as she pushed the blond into the door behind them, her hand sliding down to grab her girlfriend’s ass. Rosie whined into the brunette’s mouth as she threaded her fingers through her hair. “Jennie, would it be too much to ask you to fuck me against this door?” Rosie asked, her breath hitching as Jennie slid her hand hand her skirt and into her underwear. “No Rosie not at all, even if it was, how could I say no when you’re already this wet?” Jennie reiterated her question by teasing her entrance with her fingers, the sounds of her teasing her girlfriend’s cunt being made audible. “Jennie please don’t tease me baby-ahhnn-please get inside me” Rosie begged, grinding into the brunette’s hand, urging her to curl her fingers inside her. “I like it when you beg.” Was all Jennie said, pulling the blond’s underwear down and plunging her finger inside her girlfriend’s dripping heat. Rosie silently screamed as she began to grind harder against Jennie’s hand, begging for more pleasure. Jennie sensed what she was asking, but she wanted to hear the girl say it, so she slowed her movements, making the Aussie groan in frustration. “What is it Rosie? Is there something I can do for you?” Jennie asked, leaning to suck a hickie onto the blond’s neck. “Mmm fuck! Baby please fuck me harder I want you to fuck me harder Jennie! Please make me cum all over your fingers baby!” Rosie whined desperately, and Jennie finally complied, adding two more fingers and drilling into her pussy. This time Rosie’s response was very audible as she let out a long drawn out moan, tangling her fingers even deeper in her girlfriend’s hair as she desperately tried to match Jennie’s pace with her hips. Jennie moaned back at her girlfriend, never hearing Rosie vocalize like that was an immensely satisfying shock to her. “Rosie I can feel you getting tighter baby, is my beautiful girl about to cum?” Jennie asked, sucking another dark hickie into the girl’s neck. “Y-yes Jennie please I w-wanna cum baby I wanna b-be a good girl” Rosie could barely finish her sentence in between her moans and whimpers. “Come on then Rosie. You’ve been a good girl. You can come now baby. You deserve it.” Jennie murmured, tugging on the blond’s earlobe with her teeth and pulling back to look at the girl as she came hard, Jennie being the only thing keeping her up as she let out a loud high pitched whine. 

As Jennie slowed down and began to remove her fingers from her girlfriend, she gave her sweet kisses on her forehead to remind her that she cared and appreciated her. “I really liked that baby. Thank you for trusting me like this.” Jennie whispered, and that’s when she felt it. A teardrop on her shoulder, Jennie felt the way the Australian was suddenly clutching to her like she would die if she wasn’t. The small sniffles that became audible. “Rosie what happened? Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-“ “n-no Jennie it’s not what you think I.....I’m crying b-because no one has ever said anything like that to me before. N-no one has ever c-cared about me like that” the blond admitted, holding the brunette impossibly closer to her as she continued, “I don’t fucking care if it’s too soon. I love you. I love you a lot. I love you so much. No one has ever been so nice to me or loving or caring or thoughtful.” Rosie could barely say coherent sentences, tears coming out full force as Jennie pulled back to wipe them away. “Rosie.....I love you too. I mean what I said. I mean all of what I say to you. Yes the sex we have is amazing but I care about you and appreciate you for so much more than that. You’re beautiful and funny and romantic and everything I could have hoped for in someone. Now will you do something for me?” Jennie asked, still trying to soothe the girl in front of her. “Anything.” Rosie replied, trying to calm down and control her breathing. “You’ll pull yourself together enough to play me a song?” Jennie asked lightheartedly. Rosie sniffled once again, but she just needed a glass of water and some tissues before she was set to play the song she prepared for the cali girl. “Yeah. I can do that.” 

————————————————————-

“Rosie come onnnn! Isn’t that thing tuned enough?” 

“And what do you know about guitars Jennie Kim?” 

“.....nothing” 

“That’s what I thought. Now...let me just twist this a little bit annnddd we’re good! Okay so I literally just had a cry session so don’t judge me if this sounds a little rough. Plus I didn’t really get to warm up and-“ 

“Rosie there’s nothing you can do to change my opinion that your voice is the most heavenly thing that’s ever had the fortune of hitting my eardrums. Now come on!”

“Okay, well here I go. This is called ‘The Only Exception’ by Paramore.” 

And Rosie began to play. 

When I was younger I saw   
my daddy cry   
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched   
As he tried to reassemble it.  
And my momma swore that she would  
never let herself forget,   
And that was the day that I promised   
I’d never sing of love   
If it does not exist   
But darling you are the only exception   
You are the only exception   
You are the only exception   
You are   
The only exception 

And as Jennie watched the Australian strum her guitar and serenade her, she wished that this moment would last forever, because right now, nothing else mattered but the two of them. Jennie promised herself that she wouldn’t fall for someone so easily, but when it came to Roseanne Park, she never stood a chance. 

The end.


End file.
